Testaruda
by DaenBrs16
Summary: Yui es una muy conocida mercenaria que un día es atrapada y encarcelada y marcada como esclava obligandola a combatir contra otros esclavos, dentro de su celda lograra conocer a una pequeña y solitaria elfa con la que entablara una hermosa amistad, pasen y lean nwn Rated: M (por obvias razones)
1. Capitulo 1

**Muy buenas a todos soy DaenBrs16 y en esta ocasión les vengo a traer un nueva historia a ustedes, si lo se llevo medio mes sin publicar el último episodio de "reviviendo el pasado" soy consiente de eso pero je jeje aveces uno no se siente motivado y no mas no XD, prometo publicarlo lo mas pronto posible, lo juro!!! (a no ser~) bueno ahora si que comienze el fanfic.**

 **Posdata: yuru yuri ni los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a namori.**

Yui povs:

 **No me importa cuando ni donde voy a morir, todo el tiempo solía pensar en ello, no tiene sentido seguir batallando en este maldito mundo lleno de escorias y basuras de personas, tantos años de batalla trabajando como una mercenaria temida y respetada hasta por los mas experimentados asesinos de todo el mundo solo para terminar como una esclava, llevo días caminando con los pies descalzos sintiendo como el fuerte calor del sol choca contra mi cuerpo, por cada paso que doy siento como las ampollas de las plantillas de mis pies comienzan a reventarse, mi cuerpo comienza a tambalearse por el cansancio y tropiezo con una piedra en el suelo.**

-Lavantate maldita!!

 **Uno de los soldados que estaba montado sobre un caballo me tira un fuerte golpe sobre mi espalda con un látigo desgarrando un poco la prenda que llevaba puesta.**

-Venga levantate antes de que vuelvan a golpearte~

 **Una esclava de cabello rubio y ojos azules que estaba caminando detrás de mi, me extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo solo la ignoro y vuelvo a levantarme.**

-tsk no necesito de tu ayuda, mis piernas aun resisten~ *le contesto fríamente sin voltear a verla*

-Oye encerio te encuentras bien?? todo el camino he visto que tu pie derecho deja huellas llenas de sangre por el suelo~

-callate~

-aun nos falta un muy largo camino por recorrer, si resistes un poco mas con suerte podrás sobrevivir~

-a diferencia de los nobles, por cada una de nosotras que estamos aquí nadie vendrá a rescatarnos ya que solo somos unas mercenarias, tenemos muchisima suerte de seguir con vida después de ser derrotadas en el campo de batalla, esta es obra de la voluntad de dios~

-...~ *yo simplemente guardo silencio sin prestarle mucha atención*

-jajaja me pregunto a donde nos enviaran a trabajar hasta morir~

-Sea cual sea el trabajo, el dolor sera largo y prolongado~

-uyyy jeje veo que tienes una mente muy inocente *me contesta en forma de burla*

-Los mercenarios asesinamos gente cuando se nos da la gana, por que dios se apidaria de nosotras?? *la vista comienza a hacerseme mas borrosa y comienzo a tambalear*

-oye oye te encuentras bien??~ *me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo antes de que cayera*

-NO ME TOQUES!! *le grito furiosamente mientras la miro de forma amenazadora*

\- bien bien tranquilizate no me mires asi~ solo con ver tu mirada me he dado cuenta que algo esta mal contigo~

-dejame en paz!!

-oh vaya!! fuiste herida por una flecha!!?? tu espalda esta sangrando!!

-callate!!! no me importa lo que tengas que deci...~ *a causa de la perdida de sangre y del cansancio, la vista de mis ojos comienza a nublarse y mis piernas comienzan a fallarme haciendo que cayera al suelo*

-O-OYE!!!

-OYE!! CUANTAS VECES TE LO VOY A DECIR!!?? NO NOS HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO!! *grito el soldado levantando su mano apunto de soltar otro latigazo*

 **De pronto la chica que me estaba acompañando se interpuso sobre mi cubriendome del látigo.**

-esta chica es mi compañera, es bastante fuerte y madura~

-o-oye de que estas hablando!!?? *le digo mientras la volteo a ver*

-aunque aun sea muy joven tiene una increíble fuerza, seria una pena que muriera antes de ponerla a trabajar~

\- a quien mierda le importa!!?? ahora son una simples esclavas que pronto morirán y serán tiradas en la mierda!!

 **El soldado siguió cabalgando un par de metros alejándose de nosotras.**

-que suerte... los soldados como ellos suelen ser muy estúpidos~ venga apoyate sobre mis hombros~

-OYE TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS!!

-vamos levantate, o es que acaso quieres morir aquí??

-...~ *levanto mi vista mirando hacia mi alrededor divisando cientos de cadáveres carcomidos y empalados sobre enormes lanzas y otros cuerpos colgados sobre las ramas muertas de algunos arboles, me levanto del suelo apoyandome sobre sus hombros*

-oye has sido mercenaria por mucho tiempo??

-...mas o menos~

-has estado tu sola moviendote de batalla en batalla??

-…si~

-pero si aun eres muy joven~ por que lo haces??

-esta bien esta bien disculpame jejeje~

 **Seguimos caminando un par de horas mas, el hedor a sangre y a carne putrefacta se intensificaba cada ves mas, la cantidad de cadáver exparcidos al lado del camino eran cada ves mas perturbadores, cientos de cadáveres de mujeres y niños siendo comídos por algunos animales carroñeros, era una imagen que difilmente podrías quitar de tu mente.**

-oye, mira~ tal parece que ese castillo entre las colinas sera nuestro destino, parece que aun esta en construccion~

-tsk, ya veo, nos pondrán a cargar enormes rocas como obreros~ *le contesto mirando el castillo*

-oye, mira esto~

 **Volteo a ver sus muñecas y miro como con un alambre logra abrir el candado de las cadenas que me tenían aprisionada.**

-cuando entremos en ese castillo sera imposible volver a salir, creo que ya viste cual es la única forma de salir no?? *me dijo refiriéndose a los cadáveres a nuestro alrededor* si vas a huir tendrás que hacerlo ahora~

-y tu que harás??

-no te preocupes por mi *me contesto mientras me sonreía* ves ese acantilado?? tendrás que correr lo mas rápido que puedas y tirarte por el, así podrás escapar, los soldados van montados en caballos, no podrán ir por ti~

-cual es tu nombre??~

-me llamo Kyoko~

-yo me llamo Yui… te debo una, algún día te devolvere el favor~

 **Me quito las cadenas y salgo corriendo rápidamente hacia el acantilado mientras todos los soldados comenzaban a perseguirme.**

-OYE!!! ESTA HUYENDO!! ATRAPENLA!!

-hump, pero si ya lo acabas de hacer~ *se dijo Kyoko a si misma deslizando sus manos de las cadenas lastimandose un poco y alejándose de ese lugar*

 **Mientras sigo corriendo siento como la herida de mi espalda comienza a sangrar fuertemente, a causa del dolor, empiezo a bajar un poco la velocidad.**

-m-mierda mi herida!! *rápidamente paso una de mis manos por mi herida tratando de detener un poco el sangrado*

-DISPAREN!! *les grito un soldado a otros dos que me apuntaban con unas ballestas*

 **Intento maniobrar un poco tratando de esquivar las flechas sin poder conseguirlo, siento como tres flechas impactan sobre mi cuerpo, dos en los muslos de mis piernas y otra a un costado de mi cadera, caigo fuertemente sobre el suelo.**

-ESTUPIDA ZORRA!! SOLO NOS HACES PERDER EL TIEMPO!! *llego un soldado a mí lado y me pego un fuerte golpe sobre mi cabeza con una porra provocando que me maree*

 **Dos de los soldados que me habían disparado me tomaron de los brazos y comenzaron a** **arrastrarme con los otros esclavos, mientras soy arrastrada a lo lejos alcanzo a divisar a aquella chica de ojos azules que antes me había ayudado a escapar mirandome con una sonrisa burlona mientras se despedia con su mano.**

-sayonara yui-nyaa~

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Capitulo 2

**_~Flashback~_**

-No sabemos donde se puedan encontrar las tropas enemigas!! *gritaba el líder del batallón* Así que todos ustedes van a salir a atacar al mismo tiempo! ¡cuando ellos salgan podremos enfrentarlos!! *el líder les daba las ordenes a todos los novatos del batallón a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de un castillo* Que todos los novatos hagan su mejor esfuerzo! ¡El primero que logre penetrar las lineas enemigas se le premiara con tres monedas de oro!!

 _En ese momento después de escuchar las ordenes del líder, sentía como si mi corazón palpitara a 1000 por segundo, era la primera ves que pelearía en una batalla real, esto ya no era similar a las peleas callejeras en las que participaba para conseguir unas miseras monedas, alrededor de mi se sentía el miedo y la adrenalina fluir en el corazón de cada uno de los soldados._

-Todas las tropas!!, ataquen!!!

 _Al escuchar las ultimas palabras del líder, toda la tropa de novatos salimos corriendo lo mas rápido que podían nuestras piernas, corríamos entre cientos de cuerpos desperdigados por el suelo y entre trincheras llenas de sangre, mientras corríamos una inmensa lluvia de flechas caían sobre nosotros provocando una inmensa cantidad de bajas, como era de esperarse, un par de flechas impactaron mi cuerpo en mi antebrazo y en el muslo de mi pierna derecha, yo me tire en una trinchera manchando todo mi cuerpo de lodo y sangre, voltee mi vista hacia donde se encontraba oculto el resto del batallón y el líder, todos se estaban riendo de nosotros, solo eramos un señuelo, sacrificaron las vidas de esos hombres solo para encontrar en donde estaba posicionado el enemigo._

-perfecto!! las tropas enemigas se encuentran ocultas en esos arboles!! todos!! disparen!! *de pronto el tremendo estruendo de cientos de cañones siendo disparados al mismo tiempo inundó mis oídos provocandome un ligero aturdimiento*

 _Cientos de cuerpos desmenbrados salían volando por los aires mientras mi cuerpo era cubierto por los restos de los enemigos y el fuerte olor a sangre y pólvora penetraba mis fosas nasales._

Yui: humpp!! bluerhhhgggg!!! *vomitaba fuerte mente por las nauseas*

-Oh así que aun vives?? ja!! veo que te juzgue mal solo por ser una chica~

 _Me miraba el líder de forma burlona como si nada estuviera pasando provocando que mi ira aumentara en ese momento._

-Buen trabajo, fuiste un buen señuelo~ *termino de decir dándose media vuelta*

Yui: t-tuuuu!!! *le grite fuertemente provocando que voltease a verme totalmente llena de ira*

-ummm?? que pasa?? a que se debe esa cara?? no fue una bonita experiencia?? aun sigues con vida, así que no tienes nada de que quejarte~

Yui: utilizaste la vida de todas esas personas como señuelo!! ahora todos están muertos!!

-ummm cierto cierto, tienes mucha razón *dijo el líder mientras se rascaba la cabeza* aun eres una novata pronto lo entenderas~

Yui: entender que!!?? *logro levantarme del suelo utilizando mí espada como soporte* eres un!!!... *empuño mi espada con fuerza y la levanto dispuesta a matarlo de un solo tajo, pero antes de hacer mi movimiento ciento como de un solo golpe en seco sobre en mi estomago logra derrumbar me en el suelo de nuevo haciendo me escupir una gran cantidad de saliva mezclada con sangre* ahggggg!!!

-los mercenarios solo viven para dos cosas, para morir o para cobrar su paga~ *decía mientras se masajeaba su mano que utilizo para golpearme* esta bien, Yui, si vas a sobrevivir en el campo de batalla, tienes que utilizar muy bien tu cabeza, y también tus manos, no confíes en otras personas, los humanos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa solo para cumplir sus ambiciones, incluso pueden ser capaces de sacrificar sus propias vidas, solo mira a tu alrededor, acaso crees que todas estas personas vinieron solo a morir por gusto?? se sacrificaron solo por un par de monedas, ninguno fue obligado a venir.

Yui: ...~ *al escuchar eso me quede en silencio, el tenia razón toda la razón, incluso yo vine por lo mismo*

-Tengo entendido que esta es tu primera batalla, así que te voy a dar un consejo, las personas que confían en otras solo consiguen la muerte, en el campo de batalla, ni siquiera confíes en tu propia sombra.

 **~End Flashback~**

Yui: así es... es justamente como tu lo dijiste, como demonios fue que le permití que me convenciera con sus estúpidas palabras, tsk~ soy una hazme reír.

 _Mi cuerpo no tiene fuerzas, mi sangre esta totalmente fría, ni un solo rayo del sol lograba penetrar dentro de esta celda, no me importa cuando voy a morir ni donde, es mas, creo que sera aquí en esta fría y apestosa celda._

 **Yui se encontraba recostada sobre el suelo de la celda, encadenada de sus sus manos y piernas mientras estaba cubrida con un poco de paja para tratar de protegerse del frío, de pronto a unos cuantos centímetros de ella pudo ver como una rata se acercaba a un pequeña flor que se encontraba plantada entre los ladrillos de piedra en el suelo, rápidamente estiro ambas manos tratando de atrapar a la rata, pero al hacerlo, sus heridas comenzaron a dolerle fuertemente.**

Yui: agghhh!! d-demonios~ *sentía como mis heridas comenzaban a palpitar, a causa de eso la fiebre comenzaba a aumentar rápidamente* p-por que?? todavía yo... *al mirar de nuevo a mi costado miro la pequeña flor que se encontraba en ese sitio* en esta prisión helada de mierda... hay una flor??~ *de pronto miro como detrás de la flor aparece una pequeña persona mirandome temerosa mente escondiendo se con una pequeña hoja de la flor*

 _Poco a poco comienzo a cerrar mis ojos, la fiebre debe estar afectando mi mente, debo de estar alucinando, cierro mis ojos totalmente y finalmente me quedo dormida._

 _Al día siguiente escucho en la entrada del calabozo como alguien entra acompañado de dos guardias._

-Rápido arriba!! *gritan los guardias mientras me toman de los brazos y me levantan del suelo*

 **De pronto entra una persona grande vestida muy elegante acompañada con un par de niños de aproximadamente unos 6 o 5 años de edad.**

-ohhhh así que esta es la chica de la que todo el mundo ha estado hablando últimamente *decía el señor mientras jugaba con los pelos de su barba* umm ya tienes la edad *decía mientras me apretaba de la barbilla mirando mí rostro de lado a lado* como están tus heridas??

 _Al ver sus ojos rápidamente una inmensa sensación de repulsión invadió mi cuerpo, al ver a esos niños al lado de el, era mas que obvio lo que les había hecho, muevo mi rostro con brusquedad apartando su mano de mi rostro y le escupo en su mejilla._

-Estupida maldita!! *de pronto siento como los dos guardias me golpean en el estomago y en donde estaban mis heridas con unas porras* comporta te enfrente del vizconde!!

-dejenla en paz~ *dijo el vizconde mientras se limpiaba su mejilla con un pañuelo*

-p-pero vizconde e-ella~

-solo mirenla, ha recibido tantos golpes y heridas de flechas y aun sigue viva y en pie, abusar de ella seria inútil para nosotros, y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso~ ahora, levanten su camisa.

 **Rápidamente y con brusquedad los guardias voltean contra la pared a Yui y levantan su camisa mirando sus heridas en la espalda.**

-ohhh veo que aun están sangrando tus heridas, me sorprende que aun no hayas muerto de desangrado, mis niños hermosos, podrían traerme el metal de marca por favor?? *ambos niños asienten saliendo del calabozo y al poco tiempo regresan con un metal al rojo vivo de la punta.

-gracias *dijo sonriente tomando el metal en sus manos* esto te ayudara a parar el sangrado~

 _De pronto siento un inmenso dolor al sentir ese trozo de metal ser presionado sobre mis heridas y un fuerte olor a carne quemada por toda la celda, en ese instante no pedía evitar gritar del dolor tanto así que hasta podrían escucharme por afuera del calabozo, poco a poco la vista comenzo a hacerse me mas borrosa hasta que finalmente me desmaye._

 **Continuara...**

 **Y bien** **espero que hayan disfrutado este episodio y nos leemos luego, hasta la próxima nwn.**

 **Posdata: dado que los episodios son cortos tratare de ajustar mi horario y tratare de publicar 2 o cuando mucho 3 episodios por semana.**


End file.
